


王妃很暴躁03

by NEKO0423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKO0423/pseuds/NEKO0423
Summary: 车车车，前文老福特搜索名字即可。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 20





	王妃很暴躁03

**Author's Note:**

> 假车，肉渣而已。  
> 前文老福特搜索名字即可。

3.

“什么？”电话另一头的钟辰乐震惊道，声音大得让黄仁俊皱起眉头。

黄仁俊咬牙，忍住那股子冲动，颤抖着声音开口：“快点。”

“好好好！我马上就去！”说完，钟辰乐赶忙挂了电话拿上柜子里的抑制剂冲出房间。

卫生间内，黄仁俊缩成一团坐在地上，身上的衣服因为汗而彻底湿透的，原本白皙的皮肤都因为忽然间的情热而透着怪异的粉红。Omega的信息素逐渐散开来，空气中满是Omega发情时的信息素的甜美味道，就像是流着汁水的荔枝，诱惑着人靠近。

他绝望的抬起头，薄唇因为忍耐而用力咬下已经肿了不少。一双大眼发红，眼眶里满是蓄不住的生理性的泪水，鼻头也是红的，就像是被人狠狠欺负过的模样，可怜又柔弱。

“呜...”他无法压抑住自己的声音，嗓子里发出一声呜咽，宛如被欺负狠了的小猫，勾得人愈发想蹂躏他。

下半身传来的胀痛与衣物摩擦皮肤时产生微妙的快感，让他浑身止不住的颤抖。

救命...

黄仁俊在心底绝望的呐喊，只害怕一张开嘴巴，就是止不住的呻吟。

Omega在发情时，不论是身体还是心都敏感脆弱到了极致，哪怕只是一个小小的伤害都可能在他们心中放大到极致，更别说是找不到自己的Alpha。

无助与绝望就像是黑暗的深渊，将他慢慢吞噬，可身体的发情热，又让他的血液沸腾。

黄仁俊觉得自己就像是被逼上悬崖的动物，明明往后是万丈深渊，可身体却又在慢慢往后退。

谁能来...谁能够救救他...

宴会进入尾声，李帝努趁着金道英一个不注意便从侧门溜之大吉。

他转过身，走向卫生间所在的位置，抬手打开门，根本没注意到那块倒在地上的立牌。

几乎是进去的一瞬间，他就被铺天盖地的浓郁的Omega信息素所包围，身体里似乎有什么东西在逐渐苏醒。

很明显，这个卫生间里，有个正处在发情期的Omega！

李帝努咬牙，转过身打算离开，下一秒就被人拉住了西装的裤脚，低下头一看，就看见这一切源头。

黄仁俊抬着头，红着眼睛，眼中满是祈求，已经止不住抽泣，颤颤抖抖的开口：“救我...”

这人是...刚才吧台的那个服务员？！

李帝努震惊的看着这人。

这个Omega说，救他？

李帝努本以为他是在说标记，可他的眼神里却满是绝望，抓紧他裤脚的手指因为过于用力已经泛白，湿透了的衣服紧紧贴在粉嫩的肌肤上，着实诱惑。

“你...”李帝努咬牙，发现自己竟然说不出话。信息素的味道一下又一下冲击着他的理智，就像是在他耳边叫嚣的恶魔，几乎让他癫狂。

李帝努打小就经受过训练，有着超乎常人的抵抗力，可面对这样浓郁的信息素以及本能，他也会有迟疑的时候。

按照往常，他一定会对这样的情况视而不见，可他现在完全没有挪动步伐的力量。

如果离开，这个Omega就会被下一个到来这里的Alpha发现且标记，如果不离开，那么他就是那个标记Omega的人！

李帝努被困在理智与本能之间无法动弹，然而黄仁俊却已经到了极限。

此刻的黄仁俊已经完全被本能掌控，也不知道是哪来力气让他一下子站了起来，眼中的绝望消散，只剩下了欲望。

黄仁俊深呼吸，终于捕捉到了一点李帝努因为自己的信息素影响，而释放出来的Alpha的信息素的味道。

Alpha信息素的味道就像是沙漠上的一滴水，缓解了暂时的干涸，诱出潜意识的渴望。

“我...我不想...”这一点点的信息素，也让黄仁俊恢复了几秒钟的理智，抽噎着说道。

李帝努愣住，眼看着面前这人朝着自己靠近，明明是被欲望操控，可每一个动作都像是被迫做出来的一样。

这个Omega，明明身处发情期，却这么抗拒着这一切，为什么？

李帝努下意识抬起手，宽大的手掌轻抚他的脸庞。

掌心之下的肌肤滚烫无比，却又十分细腻嫩滑。

黄仁俊微微摇头，想躲避李帝努的触碰，可他知道自己注定做不到。

“对不起。”说完这句话，黄仁俊便贴上了李帝努的嘴唇。

炙热柔软的唇瓣是烧毁理智的一把火，就像是一望无际的干涸的草原之上的小小火星，一落地，就燃起燎原大火！

黄仁俊紧闭双眼，明明没有丝毫的吻技，可就是凭借着本能，用自己湿滑的舌头侵入对方的领地，大胆的出击，小心翼翼的触碰，在被对方彻底掌控之后，两人随之一起搅乱一切。

Alpha与Omega本来就存在着体型的差异，不费吹飞之力，李帝努就用强有力的臂膀死死搂住对方纤细的腰身，将人困在冰冷的墙砖与自己的怀抱之间，用一只手关上了卫生间的大门顺便反锁。

原本安静的卫生间内，只有两人交缠时的粘腻的声音。

黄仁俊只觉得自己的体内的氧气都快被这样深吻耗尽，双手无力的拍打着李帝努。

两人的距离稍稍拉开，原本相连之处的银丝在灯光下泛着光，身体贴合在一起没有一处缝隙，即便只是一个小小的反应双方也可以迅速察觉。

该到此为止了。

李帝努在脑海中警告自己，可他又不能够放着这样的Omega不管，想来想去，抬起手一个用力便从后方敲晕了对方。

“先睡一会吧。”李帝努叹了口气，额头之上满是细细密密的汗水，内里的衬衫似乎也被汗水弄湿了贴在身上，让他不太舒服。

他打开卫生间的门，按下墙上的开关让里边的机器运作转换空气，自己则趁着外边没人将人横抱起来走向电梯，上楼去往自己暂住的房间。

——

宽大的双人床上，黄仁俊缩成一团抱紧了自己，即便是在睡梦之中，发情热也不会消散。

房间内没有开灯，落地窗外的城市因为灯光的原因明亮依旧，李帝努站在床尾，身子一半被窗外的灯光照亮，一半身处黑暗。

一半是纯洁的天使，一半是邪惑的恶魔。

“唔...”床上的黄仁俊无意识的呻吟，沾了汗水的碎发贴在脸上。

他慢慢摸索着身上的一切，熟门熟路的解开牛仔裤的拉链修长的双腿蹬了好几下裤子才掉到了膝盖下方，他没有放弃，双手一起努力，废了半天劲才褪去碍事的内裤。

纯黑的内裤包裹着浑圆的臀部以及白皙修长的双腿，纯黑与白皙的肌肤，两种颜色在一起形成强烈的对比，然而更具冲击力的，是黄仁俊双手包裹着那处挺立。

他的手上下滑动，快感渐渐袭来，鼻间不自觉溢出一声又一声的轻哼。

Omega的信息素又一次释放，李帝努皱眉，喉结上下滑动，想起对方在卫生间时绝望又挣扎的表情，最终还是决定离开，去前台找工作人员拿抑制剂。

房间内转眼就只剩下黄仁俊一人，体内的野兽似乎感知到了李帝努的离开，又一次开始躁动。

——

“您要的抑制剂。”工作人员递上一瓶抑制喷雾。

李帝努简单道谢之后便返回房间，他打开门，信息素就扑了他一脸。

有了之前在卫生间里那般出格的行为，李帝努这次有了心理准备，一步一步靠近卧室。

刚走进去，他就听到了床上的人甜腻的带着哭腔呻吟。

床上的黄仁俊依旧在抚慰着自己，速度一下比一下快，却又始终无法释放，无助到了极致。

李帝努坐在床边，看了一眼手上的喷雾，对着黄仁俊就是一个猛喷，直到他自己都觉得这喷雾的味道过于刺鼻了才停止。

“呼...”李帝努松了口气，感知到Omega信息素的浓度正在慢慢下降。

不过...为什么那地方还是这么精神？

李帝努皱眉，试图帮对方穿好衣服，手还没碰到呢对方又一次开始扭动身躯，双手又一次覆盖在那上边，慢慢开始动作。

怎么回事？抑制喷雾没起作用？

不对！信息素浓度的明明下降了！难不成是因为喷雾的作用不及药剂所以不能够立刻起作用？

李帝努脑子转得极快，又因为这个结论满心无奈。

黄仁俊无意识的哭泣，低声呢喃：“帮帮...帮帮我...”

李帝努吞咽了一下，像是被这声音蛊惑了一般伸出手去，手掌盖住对方的双手。

一开始，他只是跟随着对方动作，可渐渐地，他却受不了对方这样的速度，自己狠了心，强行带着对方加快，手指甚至在顶端轻轻摩擦，他手上薄茧显然让快感更加剧烈，手中的挺立轻轻颤抖。

“快...快要...不行...不...哈啊！”黄仁俊高声哭叫，灭顶的情潮宛如海浪将他冲刷，让他的腿根止不住的轻颤，浑身痉挛。

不知过去了多久，情欲的大潮才稍稍褪去一些。

李帝努激动得满身是汗，自己也被信息素以及喷发而出的腥味勾起了欲望，双腿之间的那地方肿痛难耐，可偏偏Omega的信息素还是没有消散的迹象，让他更加崩溃。

难不成...

李帝努抬眸，看向因为侧躺所以露出光滑的脖颈。

难不成要咬腺体暂时标记吗？

他上了床，双手撑在黄仁俊两侧。

“对不起了。”他开口，被情欲和渴望所折磨的身躯嗓音也低沉到了极致。

说完，他便俯下身子，伸出舌头开始轻轻舔舐对方的腺体。

Omega的腺体是与下身那两处地方一样最敏感的存在，只是微微触碰，就能够让对方浑身轻颤，宛如触电了一般浑身一抖。

李帝努犹豫了几秒，张开嘴咬了下去。

“啊！”黄仁俊沙哑的嗓子叫出声，因为这强烈的冲击而猛地睁开眼，强烈的快感就像是冲刷而下的瀑布席卷他全身，让好不容易放松下来的他再一次浑身颤抖。

鲜血与Alpha唾液与之混合在一起，Alpha的信息素从这一处缺口涌了进去，就像是入侵一般以最快的速度在Omega的身体里交融。

暂时标记的时间不长，可带来的效果确实显著的，十几分钟之后，信息素的浓度就恢复到了正常水准。

李帝努体内的野兽终于回归平静，床上的黄仁俊又一次昏睡了过去。经过这么一系列的事情，李帝努也浑身疲惫，直接一转身就躺在黄仁俊身旁睡着了。


End file.
